2015 Trip Reports
This page will document all 2015 Trip Reports From Fresh Baked Disney 11.15.15 Day of the half Marathon at the Resort, and the week of Mikes birthday. Summery of the day The weeks starts on top of the Mickey and friends parking structure where he views the Finish Line of the Half Marathon. he then makes his assent down the escalator , where he meets Ian and they find out the theme of the Race was Marvel. They then travel on the Tram where he comments on the weather being a high of 74. The video then cuts to the end of the tram ride where David states "I forgot to film the ride." Once they got off the Tram they viewed the race and then crossed the Race course and made their way to Earl of Sandwich to get "a quite breakfast with friends" he only got half of it right, because of the enormous line. Once inside he meets up with Sara and Mike, They all got Egg, Cheddar, and Bacon Containing sandwich on ciabatta with Orange Juice. Once in the esplanade they critiqued their breakfast where David, and Mike defended the Use of mayonnaise on a breakfast sandwich. They then entered into DCA For the first official day of Christmas that Fresh Baked experienced. While waiting for the park to open they looked at the Christmas tree and concluded that the tree on Buena Vista Street is cool but is not as good as the one at Disneyland. The Park then opens and they head to the Hollywood Back-lot and on the way they talk about the poorly decorated Hollywood Blvd. Where they Go into Olaf's snow fest and immediately meet Olaf. Then go and play in the snow and Sled down the small snow hill and have a Jolly time. They then exit Olaf's and head to Ariel's undersea adventure and ride. After that they went over and rode the silly sympathy swings. They then go on the Jumpin' Jellyfish where David gets really scared when they don't warn him that the ride is starting. They then pick up a few more Fresh Baked Muffins and head to The Bug's Land Theater to see the extended preview where David is not sold on the film. They made there way to Buena Vista Street and Ellis and Company to shop for Christmas Merchandise. While shopping Mike and David have a conversation about how the Star Wars merchandise doesn't bug them, but If it was Frozen it would irritate them. When they got to the end of the store they could hear the Buena Vista Street bell ringers, and rush outside to watch them preform. After the show they left DCA and entered Disneyland and talked about there current Instagram Give-away that was going on. Because of much request, Mikes Birthday, and the soon closure the crew had lunch at the Big Thunder BBQ. They enjoy the corny entertainment David is overwhelmed by the amount of food. While walking toward hyperspace mountain Sara gives the food a good review, other than the coleslaw. Although they thought the food was good they did not think it was worth the $25 a plate because David can only eat about a plate of food. They then went on Hyperspace Mountain although the video was not included in this video series it was recorded and put in the 11.16.15 trip report where they examine Season of the force in full. After they went and saw Path of the Jedi, and again it was not included in the trip report. The video cuts to a band playing Christmas music at the hub, they then head over to DCA again. Sara then guides them to Maters Junkyard Jamboree. They ride and Sara had "fun with the booty." They make there way down to paradise garden grill to see the Viva Navidad show, after waiting for about 10 min they watch the show. After that they left DCA and left the resort for the day. Links to videos Playlist Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 11.16.15 The opening day of Season of the force and Super Hero HQ, Park opened at 9am Summery of the day The videos start at about 7:30am from the Pinocchio parking lot after David waited 45min for The Parking Gates to open. he then swiftly makes his way to the tram and gets to the front gate by 8am where he witnesses what he calls "light crowds." the video cuts to 8:20am where the lines to enter are to the center of the esplanade. He views the "Gate droppers" or Park openers uneventfully open the park. He grabs a park schedule guide and finds out Star Wars Launch Bay doesn't open till 10am Once open David walks through the turnstile and gets trampled by people who are running to get down Main Street. He then waits to go to Tommarrowland and then when the rope drops uneventfully, The complete land gridlocks and it takes him around 5 minutes to get in the Line to wait for launch Bay to open. He gets in the line for a custom badge, and then gets into the proper line just to enter launch bay. Once he enters he gives a full tour of the exhibit. Half way through the tour he meets up with Sara Paraschoping, where they talk about the atmosphere. After shopping a bit, David cuts the video to footage from the day before of Fresh Baked Muffins and Them in the Hyperspace Mountain Queue. After much discussion in the line they board the ride. Once on the ride there is a audio ride through, with a Skip to the end button on the bottom Left of the screen. After the ride they Discuss it and give it a positive review. Continuing into the next video Part, They continue to tour the launch bay, and then proceed to talk about Path of the Jedi while walking upstairs to Super Hero HQ. Where they meet up with Ian and show more of the same. But they viewed the new gift shop that they are impressed with. They then leave the Tommarrowland Expo building and view the extremely long line to enter the building and the extremely long line for a popcorn bucket. They then comment on the cold weather when walking down the ramp Where they run into Adam the Woo and some Fresh Baked Muffins. They then declare the park to crowded and call it a day. Links to videos Playlist Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 11.20.15 The week is split into two days, with 'bonus coverage' Friday Summery of the day The video's starts on Friday night at the Heimlich chew chew Train, where Sara and David have a fun time on there first night ride. They mention how they felt very laid back that They mention how they had the threaten the Disney Ninja to come later in the night. After walking through Cars Land they made there way over to King Triton's Carousel. They talk about the spacing between the Carousel and Ariel's undersea adventure. They then make there way to Disneyland where they Pick up Candi and The Disney Ninja. They then make there way to Rancho Del Zocalo, Since they where out of Tamales Sara, and David got enchiladas instead. The Disney Ninja got soft Taco's Monterey and they all shared Chips. The video then cuts to them in front of the Rivers of America where they give there dinner a good review. They then check the chest in Pieces of Eight store. They then talked about the chest and cast members taking them out. They then watch the Paint the Night parade from a distance. They tour season of the force in Tommarrowland at night and The Star Wars Hype. They then use a Fastpass for Hyperspace mountain. After that they leave Disneyland, and discuss Hyperspace Mountain, and head to Grand Californian to view a Life size gingerbread house being built. They then examine the Christmas tree in the lobby of the Grand Californian before calling it a night. Links to videos playlist Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Go to 2012 Trip reports Go to 2013 Trip reports Go to 2014 Trip reports Go to 2016 Trip reports